<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way I love you by KajaKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386893">The way I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajaKun/pseuds/KajaKun'>KajaKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Levyaku - Fandom, YakuLev-Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajaKun/pseuds/KajaKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku explica brevemente cómo se enamoró de Lev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LevYaku<br/>Todos los días al ir a la práctica me lo encontraba, ese pelo plateado y esos ojos verde esmeralda. Su altura era lo que más me molestaba, suele hacer bromas con mi altura. Nunca me ha gustado que haga eso, pero, a día de hoy... creo que ya no importa. <br/>Este idiota siempre ha luchado demasiado por lo que le gusta, me pregunto si se rendirá alguna vez. Era divertido verle siempre persiguiendo a Kuroo o a Kenma para que le colocaran la bola.<br/>“¡Voy a ser el próximo ace del Nekoma!” Decía. Lo repetía todos los días, era su razón para levantarse, entrenar, vivir... creo... creo que ya no más, ¿ahora seré yo? Debo preguntarle, no sé hasta que punto soy importante para él.<br/>“¡Yaku-saaaaaaan!”<br/>Vuelve a llamar. Es molesto, pero me alegro que solo me llame a mi así, me hace sentir especial.<br/>“¿Qué quieres Lev?”<br/>No llego a comprender por qué le sigo tratando tan frío, a pesar de nuestra cercanía yo... puede que tenga razón Kuroo y soy un poco tsundere.<br/>Hace esos pucheros que me derriten el corazón.<br/>“Que frío Yaku-san. Solo venia a ver cómo estabas, pero si no quieres que esté me voy”<br/>Sabe como manipularme a la perfección. Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas; los pucheros, fingir irse, las falsas ofensas. Es molesto, aunque llega a ser tierno.<br/>Le agarro el brazo y lo acerco a mi, abrazándole. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas es “agradable”. Se gira a abrazarme de vuelta.<br/>Estos momentos con él me encantan. No se necesitan palabras, solo el contacto basta para saber lo que quiere y piensa el otro.<br/>Se agacha lentamente, sin romper el abrazo, a besarme con delicadeza.<br/>Sus labios son finos y suaves, agradables al tacto y a la vista. Sabe como besar con fuerza y firmeza, pero conmigo es muy delicado, sumiso, como si no quisiera hacerme daño.<br/>A pesar de que muchas veces bromea con mi tamaño creo que en el fondo realmente cree que soy un ser delicado y que debo ser protegido. Me molesta la idea de que piense eso, pero la protección de sus brazos no me desagrada.</p><p>El se graduó, yo me gradué. Buscamos trabajos, fueron distintos. Estuvimos lejos mucho tiempo, pero aun así en contacto.<br/>A mis treinta y dos años fui obligado tener una boda de compromiso, con la hija de un socio de mi padre. Para ese entonces yo ya conocía mis sentimientos por Lev, pero pensé que el sería más feliz sin mi.<br/>El día de la boda el entro por la puerta de la iglesia con un ramo de flores. Era una calurosa mañana de verano y él llevaba una chaqueta negra. Estaba sudando más que en los partido que tuvimos con el Nekoma.<br/>“¡Me opongo a tu casamiento, Yaku-san! ¡Te amo!”<br/>En cuanto dijo esas palabras supe que nunca más me separaría de él.<br/>Miré a Melisa, mi prometida en el momento, y esta entendió inmediatamente la situación y me dijo que fuera con él, que debía ser feliz, y así lo hice.<br/>Han pasado diez años desde entonces. Como ya he dicho no me he vuelto a separar de ese titán que adoro. <br/>Adoptamos un cachorro de perro. También a dos niños, sorprendentemente son muy parecidos a nosotros. El más mayor, con seis años, tiene el pelo castaño anaranjado, como yo, pero ha heredado los ojos esmeralda que adoro de Lev. Es un chico calmado y organizado, tiene buenas notas y es más maduro que muchos de los niños de su edad, aunque tiene la vena bromista de su padre. El más pequeño, con sus cuatro años recién cumplidos, es la alegría de la familia, casi hiperactivo y con grandes sueños. Estoy seguro de que tendrá un futuro brillante, pero tiene que mejorar sus notas.<br/>“¡Vamos papi! ¡Vamos a cenar!”<br/>Ya me están llamando, voy a tener que dejar de escribir querido diario, pero si alguna vez alguien lee esto, quiero que sepa que soy la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.<br/>Morisuke Yaku.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>